New Members
by Nintendo'sLittleFanTiffany
Summary: Based on a story of my OC characters; Jaida and Kylan. The two girls were waking down the streets of California until something extraordinary had happened to them. What happened to the girls? Find out in my story and review.
1. Not Home?

**_Just to let you readers know... I might use two phases the narrator uses in Pokémon in every chapter. If you don't know two phase here they are... "As their journey continues..."_** **_and "What will happen next?"_**

 _New Members_ _{A story based on my OCs Jaida and Kylan}_

 **Prologue**

 **Jaida and Kylan were walking down the streets of California until something extraordinary had happened...**

Chapter 1: "Not Home?"

Jaida and Kylan were on a grassy floor of a new dimension. Kylan had stood up and stretched out her back as she looked around.

 **5:40 P.M.** {In the Koopa Kingdom}

"Ugh... hey Ky... do you know where we are?" Jaida asked weakly.

"Nope. I feel we're in the Mushroom Kingdom but that can't be right." Kylan replyed scratching her head.

"Well the good news is... we have no school. The bad news is that... we are in a world out of nowhere, lost, we'll fail any tests or stuff like that, no help, and... I WANNA GO HOME!" Jaida cried dropping her head onto Kylan's chest.

"I wanna go home too but we need to find a portal or something similar to that first. We also need help as well so start looking." Kylan suggested pushing Jaida lightly off her.

"Ok Kylan I see what you me...-" Jaida sighed agreeing with Kylan until she stood looking at two unclear figures as she pointed.

"What is it?" Kylan asked going next to Jaida.

"Those... over there." Jaida said stiffly.

The girls listened into Bowser and Bowser Jr's conversation.

"I hope we can find Non-Koopas to be in our family papa!" A voice laughed sinisterly.

"Me too son... me too." Another voice sighed happily. "I mean we have Peachy. We need more though." The voice continued.

"Oh fuck! Their coming closer! Hug me Jaida...!" Kylan cried holding her arms out.

"Right with you... Kylan...!" Jaida smiled scaredly while hugging Kylan.

As two unknown figures came out from the mist. Jaida and Kylan screamed at the top of their lungs as the figures scratched their heads with confusion.

"Oh look papa!" A small clear figure smiled. "Humans! This is what we were talking about _just now_." He rambled on.

"You're right son! Quick grab em' and take em' to the castle..." The big figure grinned evily.

"OH NO!!!" Kylan cried.

"AHHHHHHHH-" Jaida cried as well until both Kylan and Jaida were blacked out never to be heard from far ever again.

The two girls were taken to King Bowser Koopa's castle whereas they can't escape because they're in a cage in the dungeon.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile with the Koopalings {In the game room}

"DAMNIT ROY WE LOST AGAIN CUZ' OF YOU!!!!" Larry shouted furiously dropping his wii remote on the floor.

"Jeez I'm sorry. Listen it's been a while since I've played this crap and I'm getting used to it anyways..." Roy groaned rolling his eyes at Larry.

[Creekkkkk] "Guys! Me and dad just got two non koopas come see!" Junior smiled while jumping up and down senselessly outside of the room.

The Koopalings cheered and Junior as well as they all ran downstairs to the dungeon meanwhile as the girls sat in their doom Jaida tried to make things happier.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

In the dungeon

"If your happy and you know it... clap your hands!" Jaida sang while claping her hands.

"I'm not happy and I know it." Kylan sighed playfully starting to laugh.

"Oh c'mon I know your happy when I'm here or when I'm happy!" Jaida smiled while Kylan was smiling back at her.

"Yeah I am...!" Kylan giggled.

The Koopalings and Junior walked in the dungeon as the girls got silent because they were here.

"Here are our new family members!" Junior smiled while laughing at the girls.

"WOOOOO YEAH!!!" The Koopalings and Junior cheered while high-fiving each other.

The girls rolled their eyes and Ludwig started to examine Jaida and Kylan.

"Hmm... they look nice!" Ludwig smiled and the girls frowned. "Let's see if they can handle a hair of mine!" He continued as he pulled a hair out and stuck it in Kylan's nose.

"Ah... AHH... ACHOOOO!!!!!!!" Kylan sneezed.

"That's gotta leave a stain...!" Jaida laughed looking at Kylan and then Ludwig.

The hair dropped on Ludwig's right foot leaving a wet booger spot on Ludwig's foot.

"Oh dear goodness..." Ludwig sighed.

Kylan snorted up the boogers and Ludwig limped to the nearest bathroom on his left foot while the rest of the Koopalings laughed at Kylan and Iggy came up to the cage looking at the girls.

"Interesting." Iggy smirked.

"Uhm... I gotta fart." Jaida said staring at Iggy.

"Oh crap!!!! Not another stinky!" Kylan giggled faking her expression of scared.

"Oh my gosh Ky... you make me laugh every time with that..." Jaida laughed while Kylan laughed as well.

"Oh uhm... Junior where's the keys?!" Iggy shouted blushing a little.

"Too late it's slipping out of my butthole..." Jaida sighed holding her nose.

Kylan holded her nose as well then a fart came out causing Iggy to fall on the floor, the rest of the Koopalings to run around screaming and Junior cried for Bowser.

"Welp... I guess we're immuned to farts." Kylan snickered.

"Looks like it since these guys don't know how to cover their noses or whatever they call it." Jaida laughed.

Ludwig, Bowser, and Peach came in the dungeon looking shocked from all the chaos. Peach grabbed the keys to the cage and opened it letting to girls free.

"Oh you poor girls! I'm sorry that my family acts like this. My name is Peach." Peach sighed as she introduced afterwards.

"I just got here and you guys are acting like fools..." Ludwig sighed annoyed.

"My name is Kylan. This is Jaida." Kylan said introducing her and Jaida. "We _were_ going to look for help but these _koopas_ or whatever just snatched us." Kylan continued.

"Shut up and go to your rooms!!!" Bowser announced.

"Don't worry girls, I'll take you to my crew and we can rest you there until we get you home." Peach squealed.

"Thank you Peach. You're our lifesaver!" The girls cheered.

"No problem. Follow me." Peach smiled as the girls followed.

The girls and Peach went to the Mushroom Kingdom with their lifesaver to safety. What will happen next with the Koopalings, their father, and Junior on their hands? Find out as their journey coutinues...


	2. Safety and recovery

**_Last time on New Members... Jaida and Kylan got kidnapped by Bowser and his son Junior. Peach toke the girls to her crew free of destruction and_** ** _disaster._** ** _Let's see what happens now._**

 _New Members_

Chapter 2: Safety and recovery

The girls went to Peach's castle and arrived at 4:24 in the morning. With Jaida, Peach, and Kylan weak and tired several Toads, Yoshis, and Lumas greeted them after a long walk from Koopa Kingdom.

 **4:24 A.M.** {In the Mushroom Kingdom}

In Princess Peach's castle

"Good morning your highness!!!!" Everyone squealed and screamed happily.

"Hello my people! I have brought some girls from the real world and saved them from King Koopa for now...!" Peach announced.

"Should they rest?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes they should." Peach said ruffling Kylan and Jaida's hair. "Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Daisy, and Toad... get Jaida and Kylan some sleeping bags please. I'll go shopping with Yoshi for some clothes for them." She continued.

"Us Toad guards will keep secure lookout for Bowser." A military Toad guard said bravely.

"Thank you." Peach smiled hugging the Toads guards.

"Let's go Peach!" Yoshi suggested lifting Peach and putting her on his back.

"Onward!!!" Peach squealed.

As Peach and Yoshi go shopping at the mall for some clothes and other stuff for Jaida and Kylan, the rest of the crew toke the two girls to a bedroom and sat them down on a bed.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **1:01 P.M.** Meanwhile...In the first guest room {In the Mushroom Kingdom}

"Tell us if you need anything Jaida and Kylan!" Daisy smiled while cheering.

"Ok! Wait... since your helping us, you need a nickname." Kylan smiled.

"All of you need a nickname..." Jaida nodded adding on to what Kylan said.

"Ok! What's-a my nick-a name? I'm curious." Mario questioned.

"Mario's is... Mar Mar. Luigi's is Weeg. Daisy's is Dayz with a 'z'. Rosalina's is Rosie. And Toad's is Todd." Kylan smiled.

"What are your-a nick-a names Kylan and-a Jaida?" Luigi asked.

"Well Weeg glad you asked, mine is Jade and Kylan's is Ky!" Jaida smiled with a giggle.

"You two should get some rest like Peach said... We'll leave you two alone. By the way, you guys sisters or friends?" Rosalina said refering to Peach's comment before as she questioned the girls.

"We're both...!" Jaida and Kylan said happily.

"Sisters from another mother and frends to the end!" Jaida added.

"Oh o-a kay." Luigi said.

Mario's phone rang and the crew got together. Luckily it was Peach. They all sighed happily as Mario had answered the phone.

"Hello?" Mario asked Peach through non-speakerphone. "It's-a us... hold on let-a me put my phone on-a speakerphone..." He continued as he touched speakerphone on his IPhone.

"Can you hear us now?" Peach asked.

"Yeah loud and a lil' static but clear!" Toad said.

"Ok... Me and Yoshi are at the mall with loads on clothes and...-" Peach spoke as Mario, Luigi, and Toad ran to the mall.

"HELLO?!" Peach shouted on the phone.

"They left to the mall..." Daisy, Rosalina, Kylan, and Jaida sighed giggling after.

"Oh ok- WOAH...! You guys came fast." Peach said through the phone as Rosalina rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Anything you need from us Peach?" Rosalina asked.

"Nah... you can hang up the phone now." Peach squealed as Rosalina hung up the phone.

There was a long silence until Daisy finally spoke.

"C'mon girls let's go eat!" Daisy squeaked as her tumble grumbled.

"Yeah let's go..!" Kylan and Jaida said jumping off the bed.

The four girls went the Crown Mushroom to eat some food as that happened Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Peach had gotten the clothes for Jaida and Kylan.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **2:17 P.M.** {In Bowser's castle}

Meanwhile... with Bowser in the conference room {In Koopa Kingdom/DarkLands}

"WHAT DO YA MEAN BY THEY ESCAPED?!" Bowser roared.

"W-W-Well... uhm... you see... Mama Peach had l-let them o-o-o-out and..." Junior and the Koopalings whimped and shuttered.

"AND _WHAT_?" Bowser backfired as he glared at the Koopalings.

"Basically what they're trying to say is that... your wife Peach had let your 'Prisoners' out now they'te gone." Kamek sighed explaining what happened.

"I will get them back... yes I will." Bowser muttered.

"Daddy!" Wendy whined.

" _YES KOOTIE PIE???_ " Bowser glared.

"Can I go to the Darkland mall? Their having a huge event and I haveta go!" Wendy beckoned as she explained why she needed to go.

"Fine." Bowser sighed angrily. "Just get outta my sight..." He muttered.

"Wendy and her mall stuff am I right?" Larry smirked.

"Yeah I guess..." Roy sighed rolling his eyes not caring.

"Same." Ludwig and Morton groaned not caring as well.

"Let's go Lem Lem! LAB AWAITS!" Iggy shouted pointing upstairs.

"LET'S-A GO!" Lemmy laughed while rolling on his ball.

 **9:42 P.M** {In the Mushroom Kingdom}

Outside the doors of Crown Mushroom

"That was nice food..." Kylan yawned.

"I know right? Mushrooms especially! The taste of them." Daisy squeaked as her eyes glowed manga like while drooling.

"Let's go Dayz. Remember. Kylan and Jaida they're not from here." Rosalina reminded Daisy.

"YOU AREN'T EITHER!!" Daisy backfired.

"I know that Dayz!" Rosalina shouted back.

"HEY HEY HEEEEY! Stop fighting and please take us to Peach's please." Jaida yelled staring at Daisy and Rosalina frowning.

"Your right... Sorry... let's go." Daisy sighed sadly.

"Our apologies dearies." Rosalina sighed as well.

"Yay! Peachie's place here we come...! Kylan smiled

The crew meets up back at Peach's castle as the day ends after shopping, some arguments, and much more... What will happen next as Bowser plans to kidnap Kylan and Jaida again like time? Will they ever get home or will they stay in the sufference of Bowser? Find out as their journey continues...


	3. Bowser's Plan and meeting our siblings!

**_I'm too lazy to do the "Last time" time... enjoy dis chapter though. I'll try and make it 1k again._**

New Members

Chapter 3: Bowser's Plan and meeting our siblings?!

Bowser wanted Kylan and Jaida back in his sight so he planed a attack.

 **12:09 A.M.**

In Bowser's room {In Koopa Kingdom/Darklands}

"Hmm... let's see..." Bowser smiled sinisterly.

"DAD DAD DAD!!!!!!" Larry screamed.

"WHAT IS IT." Bowser roared.

"Ludwig won't let me play with him and Iggy is doing stuff with Lemmy." Larry sighed.

"What kind of stuff?" Bowser glared.

"SEX STUFF!!!!" Larry cried.

"Hold on I need to make a plan of hiw to get those girls back." Bowser stated.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

In Iggy's lab

"Oooooh you're good at this Lem Lem..." Iggy moaned.

"Thanks." Lemmy smiled while licking Iggy's cumming cock.

[Creekkkkk] "Guys- OH MY GOSH!" Ludwig cried.

"Hey... Luddy..." Lemmy moaned dreamily.

"IGNATIUS AND LENARD KOOPA. This is unexceptable!" Ludwig growled.

"We're twins what do ya except?" Iggy questioned narrowing his eyes while shrugging.

"Nevermind." Ludwig groaned.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile... with Kylan and Jaida {In the Mushroom Kingdom/Peach's castle}

"Thanks for the clothes you guys!" Kylan smiled.

"Yeah I appreciate it. Thank you Pech and others." Jaida cheered.

"No problem like I said. NO! Like we said, tell us if you need anything." Peach smiled hugging Kylan and Jaida.

[BANNNNNG] "Bwahahahaha! It is I Bow...-" Bowser laughed until his speech was interrupted by Peach.

"Blah blah blah we know who you are Bowser." Peach groaned.

"Bowser? So that's who we got kidnapped by!" Kylan growled demonicly.

"Correct my daughters." Bowser smiled not caring. "I captured you..." He grinned.

"Well we know who you are... who's the small turtle?" Kylan questioned narrowing her eyes.

"That's my son... Junior..." Bowser sighed.

"Jump out the window! I made a trampoline!" Jaida said from outside.

Everyone jumped and landed. They ran away from Bowser.

[Siiiiitic] "Hey Kamek... send the minions out." Bowser grunted.

"Alllllright!" Kamek smiled.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **2:00 P.M.**

With Kylan and Jaida {In Koopa Kingdom/ Bowser's castle}

"Ugh... we finally lost him..." Jaida huffed.

"Yeah. Sure you do." Bowser and his kids laughed.

"WHAT THE FUUUU! Stalkers!" Jaida shouted.

"Welp... fack youuuu...!" Kylan yelled sticked up the middle finger.

"KYLAN! THAT'S BAD!" Jaida shouted.

"And I'm doing it for a reason." Kylan sighed.

"You know what? How bout you two just meet my kids and _then_ you can leave how bout dat?" Bowser glared as he suggested a truce.

"FINE!" Kylan and Jaida growled.

The two girls walked over to the Koopalings as the Koopalings stopped doing what they doing and started to introduce themselves.

"Hi my name is Ludwig Von Koopa and I am the oldest koopaling." Ludwig smiled proudly.

"Any descriptions or talents?" Kylan asked.

"Why are you asked that?" Ludwig asked.

"BECAUSE I WANNA KNOW!!! Jeez... do you have a problem with a girl that get kidnapped knowing about talent and description?!" Kylan growled demonicly while glaring.

"We ask the oldest siblings this." Jaida laughed.

"Ok ok... I have dark blue hair. I'm named after composer Beethoven. I am the only koopaling that can flutter and I am last to battle in New Super Mario Bros games. I like playing the piano. I wrote the koopa symphonies by myself. I sometimes invent stuff. I'm named Kooky after my dad obviously. I have one tooth. I make potions. I'm the second in command... So I'm the second prince. I can write cursive." Ludwig explained.

"We all can write cursive..." Kylan groaned.

"Not all of-" Ludwig cried then Jaida shouted furiously.

"WE ALL LEARN DURING OUR LIFE LUDWIG!!!!!" Jaida shouted furiously.

"My name is Lawrence Koopa. Really known as Larry or Cheatsy." Larry giggled.

"Name's Roy..." Roy grinned.

"Wendy O. Koopa is my name." Wendy smiled.

"Lenard Koopa or Lemmy!" Lemmy cheered while smiling.

"MY NAME'S IGGY!!" Iggy yelled as he ran around.

"Morton Koopa Jr." Morton smiled.

"You mean Leston." Roy smirked.

"NOOOO!" Morton screamed.

"I'm Junior and I'm the youngest and the heir to the throne...!" Junior smiled.

" _Right..._ " Ludwig groaned.

"Bye... we going to Peach's!" Kylan giggled.

"Yeah." Jaida grinned.


End file.
